


Being Like a Rock

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [9]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: fic_promptly, Dark and Stormy Night, Gen, One Word Prompt Meme, Poems, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Prose Poem, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. David writes a poem about life as a blood-sucker in his point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Like a Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Being a vampire doesn't seem so bad to some people. However, David, of The Lost Boys, is somewhere in between, especially when it comes to feelings about vampirism and being a Nosferatu.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joel Schumacher owns The Lost Boys. I own the songfics, poems, stories and oneshots.

Being Like a Rock

It was nighttime on the Boardwalk in Santa Carla, California. A man, wearing a black trenchcoat over a black T-shirt and black pants, with ice-cold blue eyes and blonde hair in a mullet, was sitting on his motorcycle. His name was David. At the moment, he was looking at all the people as they walked by, oblivious to his watchful gaze. What they didn’t know was that he was a vampire, as were his three lieutenants, Dwayne, Paul and Marko.

Later, David, still thinking over what he had seen on the Boardwalk, walked over to the fountain in the cave that he and the others had made into their home. He sat down, a notebook open to the first clean page in his left hand, and began to write a poem, holding the pen in his right hand.

I like being a bloodsucker.  
But still I wonder  
What would it be like if I was human?

I am strong, like a rock.  
My aura is one of intimidation.  
It also radiates fear and lust.  
I can sense victims across the nation.

But even strong things can break.  
I know because I can sense this at times.  
It often comes silently  
and is spoken of in rhymes.

Most often, when no one is around,  
I cry alone at night.  
I don’t want my innocence to be taken  
out from my sight.

David let a small smile creep across his face as he looked down at the finished poem he had written. To him, it was a written testament to his feelings: casual, lust, love, mixed-up, fear, loneliness, being strong, being broken....

He knew that mortals often felt those things, and believed that those feelings were normal. David also believed that everyone had them. He even believed that he, Dwayne, Paul and Marko secretly felt the exact same way, even though they didn’t show it all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
